


The Puppet Master

by tahitianmangoes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes
Summary: “Well, well… What do we have here?” Dutch mused.Arthur’s face was flushing already. He averted his gaze from Dutch but John smirked.“We was just foolin’ around,” he said to Dutch.“Really?” Dutch said, feigning surprise, his voice like honey. He kicked the desk chair so it faced them and sat down, lighting up a cigar.  “Well, don’t let me interrupt you.”
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Dutch van Der Linde, John Marston/Dutch van der Linde, van der morston, vandermorston - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	The Puppet Master

Dutch had gone into Saint Denis with Arthur and John following a lead that Hosea had found for them. So far, no luck. Dutch hated the city. Too overcrowded, smokey and dirty. If this was civilization, Dutch didn’t want it. 

The three of them had found a discreet hotel to stay in where they wouldn’t be tracked down so easily. It wasn’t in the nicest part of town but it was good to sleep on a bed at night so Dutch was grateful.  
He returned to the hotel, a three story building painted white with small balconies at each window with flowers on them. Dutch couldn’t help thinking: you couldn’t polish a turd...

Dutch ascended the stairs to the top floor where their rooms were. He was tired, he’d been working this lead for days and it had still not come to fruition. Too many people meant that things took too long and Dutch was an impatient man. 

He was about to go into his room but stopped at the door. He could hear movement and voices from the room next to his, Arthur’s.  
“Come on, Arthur, don’t be so uptight…” John was saying.  
“I’m not. I- I just… Dutch said that we should be out there working…”  
“I know what Dutch said. But he’s not here now, is he?”  
“John…”  
“Come on Arthur… Don’t you get bored being the perfect boy all the time?”  
Dutch heard movement then soft laughter.

Dutch opened the door to Arthur’s room.  
Each of the rooms were similar, a double bed in the centre with a wardrobe and end table on either side. There was a desk and chair facing the window.

Arthur and John were sitting on the bed together, they sprung apart at the sudden intrusion.

“Well, well… What do we have here?” Dutch mused.  
Arthur’s face was flushing already. He averted his gaze from Dutch but John smirked.  
“We was just foolin’ around,” he said to Dutch.  
“Really?” Dutch said, feigning surprise, his voice like honey. He kicked the desk chair so it faced them and sat down, lighting up a cigar. “Well, don’t let me interrupt you.” 

“I don’t know…” Arthur said apprehensively. 

Dutch laughed, “That's why you don’t do the thinkin’ Arthur. You leave that to me.” He turned to look at John, “it’s such a pretty sight, to see my favourite boys getting on so well…” He sighed theatrically, “it’s been a rough few weeks, maybe you two could take my mind off of things.” 

John pulled Arthur to him again, “now, where were we?” he asked. Dutch knew it was for his benefit. Arthur’s blush reddened.

John kissed Arthur who let his eyes close. He kissed back, letting John lead. John was knelt on the bed so he could tower over Arthur, Arthur placed his hands on the small of John's back. John kissed slowly and gently, cupping Arthur’s face in his hands as he did so.

He dominated the kiss, pushing his tongue into Arthur’s mouth and Dutch heard Arthur moan softly. John’s hands tangled with Arthur’s blond hair, and pulled his head back so that John could trail kisses down Arthur’s throat and neck.  
Dutch exhaled smoke as he watched them, a dark lust in his eyes., Arthur’s eyes remained closed as John began to unbutton Arthur's shirt.

“John…” Arthur breathed, bringing his hands up to meet John’s in feeble protest.  
“Don't be shy now, Arthur,” Dutch said. “I wanna see what you two get up to when daddy's away.”

Arthur was usually shy; he liked encouragement and praise. He liked it to be loving. He sometimes needed coaxing and didn’t like to talk during the act because it made him embarrassed, he’d only beg or talk dirty if he was drunk.

The flush ran up Arthur’s neck and the exposed chest that Dutch could see. John ignored Arthur and continued to undress him. 

Dutch watched as the expanse of Arthur’s chest was revealed to him.  
He’d seen it many, many times before and was certain he could draw it from memory - he knew every line, every scar and mole on Arthur’s torso. The hair on his chest was darker than the blond of his head, slightly coarser, too. The muscles of his arms, chest and abdomen were defined from years outdoors, on the run and roughhousing. 

John grazed his teeth down the length of Arthur’s torso teasingly yet agonizingly slowly. His amber eyes didn’t waver from Arthur’s but Arthur looked away again. John laughed quietly. Dutch knew that John loved having control over Arthur like this.

Dutch also knew that eye contact made Arthur embarrassed. Once in a while, he liked to humiliate Arthur like that. He’d tie Arthur’s hands behind his back, demanding he kept eye contact at all times - sparkling blue eyes staring helplessly into darkest brown. If he disobeyed, Dutch would punish him by denying him of his release.

John walked his fingers down Arthur’s crotch and unbuttoned his pants and wriggled them off of him. Arthur’s erection was straining in his union suit. John held his palm up to it, pressing it against Arthur and Arthur suppressed a moan. His hips moved forward though, needing that warmth and touch from John.

Dutch could see Arthur’s chest rising and falling rapidly, his mouth open slightly as he watched John’s hand deftly freeing him of his clothes, his erection thick and red with urgency. John stroked him fleetingly, teasingly. Arthur let out a gasp and John chuckled.  
John cocked his head to the side, “you still wanna be out workin’?” He asked.

“You know John,” Dutch said, exhaling smoke as he spoke, “I think you’re a little overdressed, son.”  
With a wicked grin John got to his feet and slowly walked over to Dutch, hands resting on his gun belt.  
“Don’t make me wait, boy.” Dutch said to him, warningly. 

John didn’t need telling twice.  
John was the opposite to Arthur in that respect; he was dirty, he would cuss and swear and he would unashamedly demand to be fucked harder or faster.

He stripped down unabashedly, completely naked before Dutch. He was leaner than Arthur in every way; his face more angular, his hips narrower and slender. 

John had scars from where the wolves had attacked him up in the mountains. Dutch remembered that at first he had been self conscious, not like John at all. Dutch had touched the scars tenderly, John had flinched and shied away.  
“They give you more character,” Dutch had told him.

Arthur was broader, wide shoulders and thick thighs. Polar opposites, yet so perfect together.

What John lacked in size compared to Arthur, he made up for with confidence and technique. He could make Arthur squirm beneath him within moments; he knew exactly how to reduce Arthur to a quivering, moaning wreck.

John brushed his mop of brown hair from his eyes and said to Dutch, “how do you want me?”  
Dutch smirked. He liked John’s certainty however, he knew that it wouldn’t take much to have John under him, moaning and begging.  
Dutch mused for a moment. How _did_ he want them?

He liked to watch them together, his two boys exploring each others bodies as if he weren’t there. But there was nothing Dutch liked more than for both of them to be on their knees before him, hungry mouths ready to receive him.  
Arthur’s shimmering blue eyes eager to please him, his own desire aching but he would always make sure Dutch was satisfied first. John was more selfish, he’d stroke himself while he sucked Dutch’s cock, getting lazy or slowing down to attend to himself and his needs.

“Come here and show me what those pretty mouths can do,” Dutch drawled, beckoning John to him, “you too, Arthur.”

John crawled catlike to Dutch and knelt between his legs, he licked his lips before pressing his mouth to Dutch’s fully clothed cock, mouthing through the material.  
Dutch signed at the warmth.  
Arthur pooled beside him, his fingers agilely unbuttoning Dutch’s black pants , followed by his union suit. Arthur licked his lips expectantly at the sight of Dutch’s generous cock.

Dutch closed his eyes as they both got to work. He’d needed this. The stress of Saint Denis was making him on edge, a kind of edge drinking or smoking couldn’t relieve. 

Arthur held the base of the shaft firmly and wasted no time, taking in the whole length greedily. He could feel everything, each ridge and dip - Arthur’s hot, wet mouth made Dutch moan.  
As if encouraged by the sound, Arthur’s tongue put pressure along the underside of the shaft while he slurped and sucked, his eyes closed. Dutch watched him through a cloud of smoke. Arthur’s expression was perfect, brow furrowed slightly in concentration, yet serene, like his mouth was made for Dutch’s cock.  
When Arthur let it flop out, he was panting, saliva made his lips glisten.  
“Oh, my boy…” Dutch purred, overwhelmed by how eroitc Arthur looked. He stubbed his cigar out so he could give Arthur his full attention.

John must have felt left out as it was then his turn to wrap his lips around Dutch. John sucked harder than Arthur, he paid attention to the tip, swiping his tongue across, making Dutch jolt slightly here and there, making him let out a low, animalistic noise that made both John and Arthur harder.

When he was out of breath, John pulled away and the pair of them began to lick the entire length - battling almost for Dutch’s praise. Occasionally, they let themselves kiss, John biting playfully at Arthur's lips and feeling down, between Arthur’s legs to make him shiver. 

Dutch’s hand directed Arthur’s mouth back to himself and Arthur obliged once again, taking in everything until his face was pressed against Dutch’s lower abdomen and he gagged. Dutch held Arthur’s head in place, liking the sensation, feeling Arthur’s throat and mouth protest at the intrusion. 

When he let Arthur pull away this time, he lent down and kissed him hard. Arthur made a startled noise but kissed Dutch back hungrily. He always loved how needy Arthur was.  
As much as Arthur was shy, he was pronographic when they fucked; he’d moan loudly like a whore in a brothel, looking up at Dutch with an innocence that Dutch could never resist. Arthur put on a show for his daddy. 

When Dutch pulled away, he saw that John was stroking himself, biting down seductively on his bottom lip, watching Dutch and Arthur breathlessly.

“Be patient, son,” Dutch told him. He gestured for John and Arthur to move back to the bed and while they did, he stripped himself down, knowing that the pair of them were watching him eagerly.. 

Dutch knew the cards were in his hands and he loved it. They would always do his bidding. Sometimes he liked to see John dominate, something he didn't get to do much otherwise. Dutch liked to see Arthur beneath John, whining and helpless. John fucked fast and relentless, making Arthur pant and whine, bringing tears to his eyes. John swore when he fucked, he called Arthur _a dirty son of a bitch_ and somehow that makes Arthur more wanton.

Other times, Dutch would want to see John take Arthur’s thick cock; he was slower, more sensual, savouring every second he was inside John's heat. He’d lick his lips and close his eyes, his hips moving hypnotically and rhythmically. He would lean down to kiss John deeply, or, if John was facing away, kiss down his nape and back, prolonging himself so he could last longer, sweet moans of pleasure escaping from his lips.

Dutch lay Arthur down on the bed and settled himself between Arthur’s legs.  
John kissed him as a distraction, tugging at him gently while Dutch prepped his entrance, spitting on his fingers before lightly circling Arthur and then pushing inside.  
He was hot and tight around Dutch’s digit, he felt Arthur shudder and he reached for John for comfort and John soothed him by stroking his hair and leaving burning kisses down his chest. 

Dutch added his middle finger, scissoring and stretching gently, pushing further inside. Arthur mewled but his breathing had calmed and he seemed to be enjoying it more now, his hips moving in time with Dutch’s fingers. 

Dutch was strainingly hard but had the control that John and to a slightly lesser extent, Arthur, didn’ have. 

It wasn’t as much about the act itself although that turned him on. As always with Dutch, he liked the power he held over both of them; they obeyed him without question, he could punish them - deny release if he wanted, or praise them until they reached crescendos climaxes, cumming in ropes and crying his name as they did so.  
He could tease and torture until even Arthur would whisper: _fuck me, please…_

He pushed into Arthur and growled at the tightness and the heat. Arthur had cried out into John’s mouth, gripping John closer to him.  
Dutch waited again, waited until Arthur’s breathing calmed before beginning to move. Arthur was tensing, Dutch could feel him clenching down on him like a fist.

“Relax, big boy,” Dutch told him gently, placing his hands on Arhur’s hips.  
“Hurts...” Arthur managed to whisper.  
“That’s why you gotta relax,” Dutch said, not thinking about that delicious warmth that consumed him , that he wanted nothing more than to slam into and make Arthur call out. Sometimes he would - sometimes he loved nothing more than watching Arthur writhe in a twisted mixture of pleasure and pain ripping into him until Arthur cried out _“I can’t take it!”_

But not today. He started off slow, letting his head rock back and eyes flutter shut, with a man as pretty as Arthur beneath him, it was all too easy to lose control too quickly.  
Each movement made Arthur whine. Dutch felt him relax around him slightly, giving him license to pick the pace up to where he wanted it to be, each thrust felt deeper and deeper, like Dutch was losing himself.

Dutch heard John moan, he opened his eyes to see that he had slipped his own cock into Arthur’s mouth to suck between loud moans.  
Dutch swore at the sight of John fucking Arthur’s face, he could see saliva trickling down Arthur’s chin as Arthur gagged and did his best to please John, too.

Dutch reached down to Arthur's own dick, sliding his hand over it, rubbing his thumb over the tip. He felt the waves of pleasure crashing over Arthur, Arthur trembled. He moaned around John’s cock. His words garbled and undistinguishable but Dutch was certain he heard Arthur call his name  
“Ah! Dutch! I’m-I’m-”

Arthur’s cock twitched and he came messily on his own stomach, his body contorted, his hole spasming around Dutch, almost clamping down on him so tight that Dutch would have lost his head had he not pulled out,still stroking Arthur slowly as he rode out the rest of his orgasm, his perfect body covered in his own release, continuing to quiver and jerk. He panted then stilled. 

“C’mere, son,” Dutch growled and pulled John towards him, ass first. John settled on his hands and knees before Dutch compliantly. He paid attention to Arthur, kissing him again, John’s hands entangling with Arthur’s hair. A distraction from Dutch sliding himself into John’s waiting hole. He didn’t prep John, he knew John could take it. He knew John liked it that way. 

He could take his frustrations out on Arthur but it was usually a slow burn; Arthur would never call himself a romantic but Dutch knew that he liked to be kissed, he liked the romance, the theatrics, the build up.  
John didn’t care, once John had the urge he didn’t need any encouragement. The boy took cock like a champion.

He fucked John hard, fast and reckless. He pulled John’s hair, wrenching his head back so he could get a better purchase on him.  
John cried out in pleasure, punctuating each thrust “ah! Shit! Yeah!” He moved with Dutch, pushing back onto him  
“Dutch!” He gasped, “fuck me, fuck me harder!” He demanded through gritted teeth.  
Dutch grunted and picked the pace up until the only sounds in the room was skin against skin and John’s erratic cries. He could see the pale skin of John’s ass reddening where Dutch was ploughing into him.

It didn’t take much for him to cum. Dutch had barely reached between John’s legs and tugged at him before his whole body contracted and he came into Dutch’s hand, arching his back and cussing as he did so, “fuck!”

He let himself flop forward on the bed, head buried in the mattress so the rest of his cries were muffled as Dutch finished up, pushing and pushing, the heat, the ridges, the spasming from John’s orgasm driving Dutch wild.  
With one final thrust, Dutch came too. He closed his eyes and let his head hang back seeing explosions of light. He held John in place, releasing inside of him. 

He pulled out after a minute or so and cleaned himself up, leaving John with his face still in the mattress, liquid oozing down his thighs. 

John gathered himself and rolled over onto his back, panting and grinning. Arthur was half asleep beside him.

After Dutch had wiped himself down and redressed carelessly, he sat back on the bed and stroked Arthur’s hair absentmindedly. Arthur liked to be held afterwards whereas John would roll over and light a cigarette and that was no different today. He had gotten off of the bed, padded naked to the desk where he took Arthur’s cigarettes from the draw and lit up.

“I guess Saint Denis ain’t so bad,” he mused.  
Dutch half laughed, “yeah, well don’t tell ol’ Hosea how much fun we got up to here. He might feel left out.”  
“What happens in Saint Denis stays in Saint Denis.”  
“Exactly. Now come on,” Dutch said, slapping Arthur’s ass so he woke up from his post orgasm nap, “we’ve got work to do!”

“Dutch!” John complained but Dutch was already striding out of the room.  
“If you wanna shirk your responsibilities, son, you’re gonna have to try harder than that!”


End file.
